1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicular display device which informs a driver of the presence of a warning object that needs to be recognized by the driver through displaying of an in-vehicle display unit when the warning object is detected in a surrounding region of a host vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a vehicular display device which informs a driver of a surrounding situation detected by a surrounding sensor such as a radar through a display unit has been known. For example, an in-vehicle device suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-45705 (JP 2016-45705 A) projects and displays a position of a host vehicle after a predetermined time and a movement trajectory of a host vehicle on a windshield by using marks thereof through a head-up display. When there is a warning to be given to a driver depending on a surrounding situation of the host vehicle, the in-vehicle device gives the warning to the driver by changing the color or movement of the mark through the head-up display.